The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some modern vehicles employ a boost switching power supply that provides power for fuel injectors, such as in a high pressure gasoline direct-injection fuel system. In some embodiments the boost switching power supply employs dual drivers with associated inductors. Such power supplies can use inductors that are relatively small and easier to package.
The dual drive power supply architecture presents a problem with regard to fault detection. In particular, there is a chance that one of the dual drive circuits can fail and thereby reduce the total energy available to the fuel injector drivers. With such a failure mode the power supply would continue to operate however its power output capacity would be reduced. This could reduce the ability to open the fuel injectors during high engine speed, dual fuel pulses per engine cycle, and the like.